Songfic can't stop loving you
by Meian Kurayami
Summary: Elle s'en va. Il ne dit rien. Ou plutôt, il dit que ce n'est rien. Il ment. Parce qu'il ne peut pas arrêter de l'aimer... Osera-t-il la retenir ?


_So you're leaving  
In the morning  
On the early train  
Well I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say good bye_

Il l'avait accompagné aux portes de la ville, l'air encore plus ennuyé que d'habitude. Il poussa un gros soupir, qui attira l'attention de la fille à côté de lui.

- Et ho ! La terre à la lune ! Tu te sens bien ?

Elle le regardait avec un air… inquiet ? Amusé ? Impossible de savoir, avec elle.

- Ouais… c'est juste galère de devoir se lever si tôt le matin… marmonna-t-il.

_Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying_

- T'es grave, tu sais ? Bon, tu as mes papiers ?

Il acquiesca en lui tendant une liasse de feuilles. Puis il déposa le sac de la jeune fille au sol.

- T'as mis quoi, dans ton sac ? Des briques ? Je te signale que tu as trois jours de marches jusqu'à Suna, fille-galère.

Elle le frappa sur le sommet du crâne en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas une femelette, contrairement à d'autres (suivez son regard…). Elle souriait pourtant. Mais ce sourire lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était déjà loin. Oh, il pourrait dire que c'est le cour des choses, il pouvait faire semblant, afin qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il lui mentait…

_Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I_

Oui, il lui mentait. Mais il se mentait également. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre comme avant, mais chaque seconde lui rappellait cruellement qu'elle allait devoir partir d'ici très peu de temps, quelques minutes seulement. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il l'aimait. Et c'est parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il la laissait partir. Parce qu'il savait que ses frères lui manquaient énormément. Et aussi… Parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, de peur de se faire jeter. C'est qu'elle pouvait être effrayante, Temari No Sabbaku ! Pire que Yoshino Nara, sa mère à lui. Autant dire que ce n'était pas rien.

_We took a taxi to the station  
Not a word was said  
And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time I don't know_

Il l'avait accompagnée de son hôtel jusqu'aux portes de Konoha. Pas un seul mot n'avait été dit durant le trajet. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas bien, aussi lui fit-elle la remarque, mais il prétendit que tout allait bien. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il allait discuter avec les gardiens de la porte. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait… Même si elle s'était jurée de faire des pieds et des mains à Gaara pour revenir rapidement.

_Feeling humble  
Heard the rumble  
On the railway track  
And when I hear the whistle blow  
I walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying_

Quand il revint, il l'informa que c'était bon, que ses papiers étaient en règle et qu'elle était autorisée à partir. Il avait l'air bizarre… Etait-il… triste ? Ennuyé ? Impossible de ce savoir avec ce mec… Elle le salua et sortit du village, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I_

Quand elle fut hors de vue, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était stupide de pleurer, surtout pour un mec, elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, ce fainéant, ce flemmard de Shikamaru Nara ! Elle l'aimait au point que son cœur se brisait de le quitter ! Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire. Parce qu'elle craignait un refus.

_(Even try)  
I'll always be here by your side (why why why)  
I never wanted to say goodbye (why even try)  
I'm always here if you change change your mind_

Son attention fut attirée par un bruit derrière elle. Aussitôt, elle sécha ses larmes et se retourna, son éventail à la main.

- Oh, zen, fille-galère !

- Shi… Shikamaru ?

- Ouais…

- Mais que… que…

- Ce que je fais ici ? J'avais oublié de te dire un truc…_Bon, je vais me prendre une baffe, mais au moins je n'aurais pas ces foutus regrets…_

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. _Allez ma grande, on prend son courage à deux mains et …_

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa tendrement. D'abbord surprise, elle répondit au baiser, surprenant ainsi le jeune homme qui s'attendait à se faire frapper.

- Je t'aime, fille-galère.

- Je t'aime, gros flemmard.

Elle sourit, puis se blottit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de lui.

- Je vais devoir y aller, Gaara est capable de lancer les ANBU à ma recherche si j'ai dix minutes de retard. Promis, je reviens vite.

- T'as interêt, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant encore une fois.

_So you're leaving  
In the morning  
On the early train  
Well I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say good bye  
That would be lying_

_  
_Elle était partie. Oh, il pouvait dire que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien, mais ç'aurait été mentir. Oui il était triste. Triste, mais heureux à la fois. Parce qu'elle avait promis de revenir…

_Because I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
Even try_

_Because I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
Why should I  
Why should I  
Tell me why  
Why should I  
Even try_


End file.
